


The Prince Of Darkness, Prince Of Vampires

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, The twin of the BoyWhoLived, Know by all as Tom Riddle the orphan no one wanted. Hidden under layers of spells, His true self was hidden from him. The Dark Prince, Prince of Vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something i was working on about 3 years ago.

Albus Dumbledore left the Hogshead with a heavy heart. He had been there to interview a lovely young lady for the post of divination professor at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, when she had gifted him with a prophecy. It had brought hope to an old man. Albus walked slowly back to Hogwarts, not even noticing that is had started to rain quite heavily. It was still early in the evening but almost everyone in Hogsmeade had taken refuge from the rain at home or in some of the pubs. Albus was too caught up in his plans for the chosen one that he didn't realise that he was soon going to make a very big mistake. Albus didn't know that the Potter's and Longbottom's both had gotten home with good news. The Longbottom's were going to have a son and the Potter's were going to have twins, but they had chosen not to know the genders of their unborn children. They wanted it to be a surprise.

Albus returned to his pristine clean office, covered in shelves weighed down with all types of sparkling magical objects and the walls covered in paintings of previous headmasters, to find a yellowish parchment envelope sitting on top of a pile of paper work. It was in invitation on a party at the Potter's, to share some good news that both the potter's and the Longbottom's want to share with everyone. After writing a short reply saying that he would be there, Albus went to bed with his head filled with plots and plans for this unknown, unborn saviour.

Almost nine months later Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom went into labour, with their husbands were at their sides. Neville Anton Longbottom was born first at 9pm, on the 31st of July. Lily was in labour for much longer. Everyone was starting to get worried when lily was almost too tired to carry on. They were afraid that she may not make it. But they were lucky, that night, at 11:49, Little James Collin Potter was born. His little brother was born ten minutes later at 11:59pm, the nurses were so happy to be finally done for the day that forgot the correct time that Harry Tom Potter was born, so the last one to leave wrote down 12:08am on the first of August. She didn't even bother to cast the simple spell to check.

Weeks pasted and soon turned into months, no one realised the mistake and life went on as normal as possible when you live in hiding from the most feared Dark Lord of the century. The Potter's had gone into hiding just after their baby boys were born. They made James's godfather their secret keeper, Sirius Black. Their other best friend Remus Lupin was named Harry's unofficial godfather, because he was a werewolf he had no rights to be in any sort of roles with children his name was left of the records and Harry went without an official godfather. The Potter's figured that anything were to happen to them, that Harry would just go wherever James did. The Potter's would do anything for James, they had only wanted one child and since James was the oldest, he was the one they wanted. When they had found out they were having twins they were not happy. Harry was seen was unwanted and left by himself most of the time, with only the house-elves to look after him.

Halloween after the twins first birthday was a very busy day. Just a week ago the Potter's had changed their secret keeper to their good friend Peter. He was a weak minded person, so they thought it was the perfected switch. Peter would be the last person anyone thought to be their keeper. Boy, how were they wrong. The Potter's had asked Peter to baby-sit for them, so they could have a night out with their friends. This happened quite oftener, they would go out and leave Peter with the kids, not the Peter minded, he loved to spend time with Harry. James had planned a great night out with his wife and some good friends. They kissed their children goodbye and left for their party, leaving Peter to take care of the twins.

Peter watched the two children, they were so different from each other it was amazing that they were even twins. While little James had brown/reddish hair that was messy, just like his fathers. James also had his father's eyes. It was almost impossible to tell what kind of person James would grow up to be, he was covered in baby fat and overall a plain normal child. James was drooling all over the place it was quite ugly actually. At the moment James was playing with one blocks and his favourite teddy bear, he took everywhere with him.

Harry was almost the opposite of James. His hair was as black as night and was dead straight. His eyes are what drew people in the most. They were the some green as the Killing Curse, with long black eye-lashes framing them. Harry was already very thing for his age like he didn't get enough food. Which wasn't true, Harry had plenty to eat. It was obvious that when Harry grows up he would be a very intimidating person. It was already evident that Harry was going to be all and slender, His bone structure was already forming a body of a prince like character. It will definitely show that Harry is from a rich powerful family. Peter knew this boy was special, he loved watching Harry. It was like watching a very young version of his Lord. Already just over a year old, Harry had no interest in toys and other simple things. Harry would rather look at the books he had been given, soaking up as much knowledge as he could. Harry was one of those children that knew everything that was going on around him; he never cried or asked for anything. It was as if Harry wasn't human.

It was a shame that Harry would have to die tonight, if there was only another way. Peter had told his Lord about this child and he was quite interested, but there is know possibility that the Dark Lord could let these two children live to grow up and become powerful. If these two children died then there would be nothing in Lord Voldemort's way to power. Peter glanced at the clock on the light blue wall of the Potter's living room. He was going to miss Harry. It wasn't long before his lord would get here. His lord needed to destroy his only threats to his power before it was too late.

 _Knock. Knock_. Peter scrambled to get the front door. He bowed low to his master as the Dark Lord strode into the house. He was alone. He turned to Peter and hissed,

"Show me where the Potter brats are!"

Peter led his master to the living room where the children were playing. James didn't look up as the most feared Dark Lord entered the room; he continued to play with his toys on the floor. Harry was where Peter had left him, sitting on the black soft pillow, near the window. Harry's head turned from staring out at the stars to the Dark man that had come into the room. His man did not belong in this house.

"You have done well Peter. You shall be rewarded handsomely. You can leave now."

Peter took one last look at Harry before the scurried out of the room with a "Thanks you Milord."

Lord Voldemort looked at the children he was going to kill tonight. James Potter would be no loss, but the other one, Harry had the potential to reach greatness, even be his heir. O well, now was not the time to ponder such things. He raised his arm, wand firmly in his hand and pointed it at James. It was only fitting the eldest die first. Whispering the killing curse, not at all upset that these to children were about to die. A brilliant green beam of light shot towards James, the Dark Lord did not expect what happened next. The curse instead of hitting the child hit a silvery red barrier and bounced back at him. It destroyed his boy leaving only a sole. Before he fled the scene he saw a little of the curse make it though the shield and hit Harry on the forehead. It didn't even hurt the child. He seemed to absorb the power. What was left of the Dark Lord fled in fear, this child was too powerful. He hoped people made the right choice and taught him to the best of his abilities.

The silver barrier around the twins vanished as Harry Potter fainted and the house started collapsing because of the powerful magic that had been used that night. A few pieces of glass from the nearby window sliced James as they flew pasted him leaving a deep cut in the shape of a crocked star over his heart. Harry's scare was the shape of a bolt of lightening.

When the Potter's returned home that night they were shocked to find that peter was missing and that their house was falling apart. Lily went to get Albus right away as James went into the ruins to find his Children. He was so happy to find that little James was okay. Lily returned with Albus not five minutes later to find James fishing the Twins out from the rubble. Albus looked over both children and made the most important and wrong decision he has even made. He held little James in his arms and smiled at lily and James.

"Lily, James I want you to meet The-Boy-Who-Lived, Your son James. "

That night the Potter's stayed at Hogwarts, the children spent the night in the hospital wing getting checked over by Poppy. Lily and James went with albus to discuss the future for them and their children. When they to see the boys the next morning, Lily and James asked poppy how James was going.

"He is doing very well... with a few days rest he should be back to normal. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do about the scar on his chest he will have it for life. As he gets older it may fade... On the other hand Harry is going to need..."

Poppy was cut off by Lily, "Who cares, as long as James is okay."

"But I think you really need to hear this..."

"What ever it is, it cannot be as important as James. So if you would be as kind as to get Harry ready I will take him to the orphanage now. I think its best that the sooner we can concentrate on James the better." Albus said, speaking to the people around him.

Poppy sighed and did what the Headmaster asked her. She looked at the sleeping child and was very careful not to wake him as she got him dressed and ready for travel. She hoped that this was not going to be the last few minutes of peace he ever got. Before she handed over the sweet little boy to Albus she kissed the top of his head and wished him all the best in his new life.

Albus took Harry with him as he left without a glance back. He walked to get edge of the wards and disappeared, only to appear again in a small town, in front of the local orphanage. Albus conjured up a blue blanket and wrapped Harry in it, placing him on the front mat. He rang the doorbell and then disappeared again, returning to Hogwarts.

This was the last time that the child known as Harry Potter was ever thought to be alive. Albus and the Potter's told anyone how asked that Harry had died. Only a select few people knew the truth.

The owner of the little orphanage that Harry was left at opened the door to find a cute little boy sleeping on the door mat, a little boy with back hair and bright green eyes. She picked him up and took him inside out of the cold, into the nursery filled with other sleeping babies. She gently placed the child into an empty crib, and pulled up a chair to sit beside him. She new nothing about this child but she was reminded of another orphan she had known. She had just been a little girl when he was here but she still could remember the only boy that he ever been nice to her. His name was Tom Riddle. This was a perfect name for the little boy in front of her. They looked so much alike anyway. She wondered if this child was the son of Riddle, but that would be impossible Riddle was over sixty now and was presumed dead.

Looking over at the child before her she whispered, "Goodnight Tom," and settled down in the chair waiting for Tom to wake.

TBC!


	2. Chapter 2

Sixteen years later, seventeen year old Tom Riddle, formally Harry Potter, sat at his desk in his small bedroom in the orphanage he has grown up in. The orphanage was run down and the owner Mrs. Penny-Blue was getting very old. There were many children here and mostly very little ones. There was hardly anyone over the age of 12, by then most of the children were adopted or placed in foster homes. Tom was one of the older children that still lived there. No one wanted him. It was a hard life at the orphanage but he had his own room, all to himself and was the top of all his classes at school. Tom was tyring to get into uni, with a scholarship because he didn't have the money to pay for it. Tom had always dreamed of being an accountant or at lest teach it. He was very good with numbers and maths and accounting were his best subjects at school.

Tom's room was the only dorm that had one person in it. No one else would stay in that room for longer then one night. There was a presence that seemed to scare everyone away. Tom just didn't get it. He felt nothing from the room. Apparently this was the room of the one that he was named after. Mrs. Penny-Blue was more than happy to tell him stories about the boy he was named after. Tom was happy to be named after such a person, they were s similar, and it sometimes scared Mrs. Penny-Blue. She got over that pretty fast after seeing one of Tom's truly beautiful smiles. These smiles were extremely rare. She was most likely the only other person apart from Tom's best friend to ever have one directed at then.

Tom at age seventeen was very tall, towering over most of the other people his age. He wasn't lanky like most of the other boys. He had a very well toned body and slim structure. His skin was as pale as snow and his hair was so long it reached his waisted and he has an emo side fringe that covered his scar. His face was thin and his movements were extremely graceful. His eyes were still a killer curse green slightly hidden behind pewter over shaped glasses. Rom was by all standings just another emo orphan with no future but Mrs. Penny-Blue was something they didn't. To her Tom looking like a dark prince, like he belonged in a dark castle in the finest clothing and a silver crown upon his head and surrounded by servants and advisers. To her he was known as the Prince of Darkness, Prince of Vampires.

Tom was about to start his last year at high school, in two weeks. Tom was looking forward to school. He would get to see his best friend again. The holidays were very boring. He had no friends in the orphanage and was already taking the maximum amount of shifts at work. He still had way to much time on his hands. Tom has a typical muggle life. He went to school and has a part-time job at the local supermarket. He loved music and art and knew nothing about the magical world that he had once came from. Tom knew nothing about his family that had abandoned him. He had no idea that he had an older twin brother that was famous for something Tom had done, and he had no clue about what his real name could possibly be. All he knew was his birthday was on the 31st of July and his new name was Tom. He loved his life and wouldn't exchange it for anything. He was expected to be a no one and achieve nothing, just like one of the other billions of people on this planet.

Tom sighed and looked down at the biology textbook in front of him. He was tying to read all his books before school next year, so he would have some type of understanding, but it was no use he was bored. Glancing at his cell phone he checked the time. It was getting late and he had a long shift tomorrow. He yawned and stumbled over to his bed and flopped down on it. Falling asleep almost as his head hit the pillow.

While our prince was working his shift, his unknown brother James Potter was shopping with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. James' girlfriend Ginny Weasley was also with them. His parents were at an Order of the Phoenix meeting, so they were alone. Three years ago the Dark Lord Voldemort had risen from his existence as a shadow of his former self and now was building up him army in the shadows. No one was quite sure what the Dark Lord was planning but it was something terrifying that's for sure. Most parents would not let their children leave their sight, even if they were of age. It was just too dangerous, but when you're James Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, well you didn't need to be supervise all the time. James was seen as the strongest wizard on earth and so he didn't have much to worry about or so he thought. What they didn't know it that there are many more magical beings stronger then them.

James and his friends were shopping for school supplies. They were going to be starting their last year at Hogwarts. Ginny even though she was sixteen, she had received training to be able to skip a grade. She was being aloud to finish early because they needed all the warriors they could get. Hermione wasn't one for fighting so she was more than happy to be a field healer. The other three were going to fight to the best of their abilities. They all seemed very happy with life this way and they felt that had everything they needed. They had fame, fortune, power and good locks, what else could they need. As you can tell by know these four characters are very shallow and lived in their only little world.

When James returned home that night, he noticed that something was bothering his parents. It wasn't often he saw them like this, usually they were happy and calm.

"What happened at the meeting, then? It's got you two all stressed out." James asked his parents, when they sat down for dinner.

Lily looked at her son, He looked so much like her husband, and the only real difference was his hair, which was more of a red then brown. She sighed and answered his question, "We have some good news and bad news... I guess it is best to start with the bad... Albus has gotten word that the Dark Lord is searching for someone. Albus has hardly any ideas, but he thinks it might be one of the children in the orphanage he grew up in. He has started to get people to watch and gather all the information they can about the people that live there... They good news however... Is that you will be getting a little brother or sister. Since your father and I cannot have any more children, we have decided to adopt."

"WHAT! I don't want a brother or sister!"

"Darling... You have to understand... You know we have longed for another child, for the last few years... We won't pick someone that you don't get along with... we want to ask you if you will come with us tomorrow to meet some children tomorrow. Albus says that there are some great children about to turn eleven, at this one place he knows. He says that they even have magical powers. Who knows we might even adopt a couple. If they have any powers we will be able to take them to Hogwarts with us! Wouldn't that be great?"

"I guess... If their magical it would be ok... I wouldn't mind having a sister, a brother would be ok, but I would rather a sister."

"Great! Albus has giving us a Port-Key that will leave here at ten am, and he will be meeting us there."

"O oh... Well... Any other news about the Dark Lord?"

Miles away while the Potter's were having dinner, in an old house to too far form our hero's orphanage, Lord Voldemort was sitting in his study watching the fire. Ever since his return he had been so busy building up his powers and army, he had hardly any time to think. It was only a few days ago that he received news that Harry Potter was still alive he had been searching for him. His most loyal had been sent all over the world to find him but only one had managed any information. Apparently Dumbledore had giving the child to his old orphanage and Harry was still there. Of course his followers didn't know that this was the place he had grown up at. Lucious had said that the owl woman that found him on the door step named Harry, Tom Riddle. It was a shock to know this, but he didn't let on, His followers new nothing about his old life and it would stay that way. So the young man had been given his name that was very interesting indeed. This matter would need much more research and looking into. He has also been told that the boy know nothing about the magical world, now this was going to be a problem. They rest of the magical world thought that Harry was dead but now they had proof. Dumbledore had probably encouraged the rumours since they all thought that Harry was a squib, so it wasn't a big lose... How they were going to be in shock when they found out the truth. There was no way that Harry Potter could be called a squib! Harry was very powerful. There was also a possibility that Harry wasn't human that would also be looked into to.

Harry not knowing about magic created a big problem. He didn't want to have to go though the messy business of trying to teach the young man about their world. Maybe he could let Dumbledore take care of that and then steal the boy back later. Well... Until then he will have the boy under constant surveillance and wait and see what the old fool would do.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Harry not knowing about magic created a big problem. He didn't want to have to go though the messy business of trying to teach the young man about their world. Maybe he could let Dumbledore take care of that and then steal the boy back later. Well... Until then he will have the boy under constant surveillance and wait and see what the old fool would do.

Now:

Ten am was just around the corner and Tom could be found helping Mrs. Pennyblue round up the last of the children. Today they were having a family come, that were looking to adopt. Everyone was crowing around in the mess hall, watching the clock. It was always exciting when a new family came to see them. Tom was sitting in a dark corner, reading one of his literature books. Mrs. Pennyblue and the other cares were rushing around making sure everyone was looked their best. The older girls, near Tom, were talking loudly about the hopeful family. Tom really couldn't bring himself to care they wouldn't won't him. Anyway, no family every wanted anyone over 12, they were just too old by then.

Albus was the first to arrive, Mrs. Pennyblue meet him at the front door and lead him into the mess hall and introduced him to the children. The Potters arrived not long after. After some whispered words from lily, Mrs. Pennyblue let everyone but the between 10 and 13 leave. Tom was about to get up when Mrs. Pennyblue asked him to stay.

"Tom, I was hoping you wouldn't mind introducing the Potters too these children, while I go and get the proper forms needed?"

"Alright, I don't mind." Tom was used to helping out with adoptions. He liked to make sure the children got a good home. They didn't deserve what they got. He could always tell when bad people were around. Mrs. Pennyblue loved the help. It took some work off of the other cares that had way too much to do as it is.

Albus and the Potters turned to the boy the old lady had called over. He was very intimidating, but looked familiar. The Potters, when back to looking at the children, the boy was too old for them, so he didn't matter. Albus on the other hand, wanted to know who this boy was, so he went over to talk to him. As he got closer he could feel the magic flowing around he boy, it was odd. Why didn't this young man get a Hogwarts letter? It wasn't like he was out of range. Other children for this orphanage had been to Hogwarts. It was a mystery indeed and something that needed looking into.

"Hello there, I'm Albus Dumbledore. It's nice to meet you, young man."

"Hey"

'He mustn't be much of a talker...' Thought Albus, Oh well he would find out what he wanted either way. "What's your name, child?"

"Tom Riddle."

Albus stared, it was true, know that he thought about it. They did look very similar. There wasn't much difference between this boy and the Dark Lord at this age. Albus hoped that this was not the Dark Lords heir, but there was no chose but to consider it. 'This young man must be who the Dark Lord is looking for. I hope I'm not too late.'

"My child, may I ask how you ending up here?"

"I was told that I was left here by someone. Mrs. Pennyblue doesn't know if they were my parents or someone else, so she took me in and gave me a new name."

"I'm surprised that a young man such as you hasn't been adopted yet. Do you know why this might be?"

Tom gave a small chuckle at this, "Why would someone want to adopt me? The Kids around here hate me and all the people looking all want a happy child. I'm not exactly cute and cuddly. I'm the tall, dark and scary guy that everyone wants to stay away from. No one would want me anyways... I'm just too different."

Albus was about to ask Tom what he meant but he didn't get the chace because Mrs. Pennyblue was back and needing to talk to him. James Jr. saw Tom alone, trying to slink away and called out to him.

"Hey kid! Who are you? What did my grandpa want with you?"

"I'm Tom... I do not know what he wants nor do I care what it is. I also do not care want you want. I have better things to do then talk to a suck up freak like you." Tom replied before continuing out of the room, ignoring anything else he had to say.

James turned back to the children his parents were looking at and wished he could have talked to that guy. At lest they were the same age and Tom looked a lot more interesting then there kids, even it was just so he could put the guy down. This whole process was taking all too long. All the little kids in front of him looked so uninteresting and boring he didn't want to take any of then home. How could any of these kids have magic? Anyone could tell they didn't. James looked over at Albus, who was staring out of the window. He was staring at something, it seen to be worrying him. James turned a little more to see what he was looking at and started to worry to. What was a bunch of Death Eater doing on the lawn of this muggle orphanage? Was there more of them? Were they in the building? Were they looking for him? Or was there something else that interested them? James had a lot of questions, but he knew best to ask them. It would be best just to hurry up and leave. There were only four of them, against an unknown about of Death Eaters. Whatever happened, it was not going to end well. James was about to let his parents know when he was cut off by the old lady how owned the place.

"Mrs. Potter have you decide on which child you would like to take home with you today? I have the forms all ready we just need you to sign, after your final decision."

"We would love to take Julia home. She's such a sweet girl. I'm sure she will fit in perfectly with our family."

"As long as you're sure dear, then you are most welcome to take her with you. She is indeed a very intelligent little girl. You should have no trouble from her. I need you and Mr. Potter to sign here... And here..."

Lily grabbed the papers from James and signed next to his name. She had a bad feeling and wanted to get away from this place as fast as she could. Julia was a good chose, albus had agreed with them. She had the potential to be very powerful one day. Handing the papers back to the old lady, Lily anxiously waited for Julia to come back with the little that she owned, not that she was going to need it. Julia was now her little girl and would never go without again.

James Jr. was relieved when his father said it was time to go. It was about time he had a date with Ginny and didn't want to be late. It was important that he looked good whenever he went out into the public. He always made sure he got into the news papers for the next day. Ginny loved the limelight too. She was the perfect girlfriend as far as he was concerned. One day he was going to marry her. It was expected after all, and he didn't have a problem with that. His parents had picked a girl. James could live with that, he guessed. It would be a good reason to use when he

was bulling younger boys at school. All he had to say was that he was protecting her and everyone would believe him. His parents didn't really care what happened to anyone else. To them most people were below then anyway. As they left the building, James hoped that the Death Eaters had finished whatever they were doing here and had left. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. They were about to walk out the main doors when one of the nurses tried to stop them. Behind her were about five other Death Eaters.

"I don't care what you want! You can't have one of my children! I won't let you hurt them!" shouted Lily.

"We don't want one of our stupid children. They don't have any use to us." replied the nurse.

"Who are you?" questioned Albus, 'Why was the nurse helping the Death Eaters? It just didn't make any sense.'

The nursed laughed. It was a spine chilling laugh. "Who am I? I though it was obvious. It looks like it's as hard as they say to trick Albus Dumbledore."

Albus drew his wand, getting sick of no getting any answers. Then it hit him. They were waiting for that boy, Tom, to come outside. That's who they were after. Why didn't he see it before? "I won't let you have him. He has nothing that could help you. His just a muggle, He doesn't Have any power, otherwise he would have been at Hogwarts a long time ago. We never miss anyone, after all. Your master is just wasting him time, chasing after him."

"Well then, if that's the case, we will have to kill him. We don't want to have to come here for nothing. If not, then we'll just have to kill everyone else because you lied to us. Now, MOVE!"

By know the Potter's were getting very confused. They were not known for being the smartest people around, after all. Just who were these Death Eaters looking for and why hadn't they killed anyone yet? This wasn't how they usually did things. This person must be very important to them. Albus seemed to understand who they were after. The Potter's knew that he could take of everything. Well in their eyes he could.

While the Potter's were of in there dream world, the Death Eaters were getting restless. This was taking too long. Their master said it would be easy, just take the boy and return to him. Why were they talking to this old fool? What was their leader wasting time for? If they took too much longer they would get punished. One of the Death Eaters suddenly moved. He fired an exploding curse at Julia. James quickly pushed her down to the ground and the curse went sailing over her head and blow a massive hole is the building. Spells were flying everywhere, neither side gaining on the other.

The Nurse managed to sneak inside, while the others were all lost in the confusion. She stole her way up the stairs, to where the bedrooms were. It didn't take to long to find who she was looking for. Tom was lying on his bed with his back to the door. He didn't seem to notice her approach him. What Albus said seemed to be true. How could this boy have any power? If he did he would have noticed her and fled awhile ago. It was a shame but she would have to kill him. She fired a killing curse at the boy and the force of it blasted in into the wall. The boy was covered in bleeding cuts and scratches from the plaster and glass. The woman waited a few moments to see if anything would happen, but nothing did. The body lay limp, half buried under the rubble. There was no chance that this boy would survive.

The woman left the room feeling as though this day had just been a big waste of time. She wasn't even in the mood to kill any of the other people in the building. She slowly headed back outside to where her fellow Death Eaters, seem to have won their fight. Albus was injured and the Potter's were all unconscious. She signalled that it was time for them to leave and then disappeared with a small 'pop'.

By the time the Ministry arrived, the Dark mark was floating high in the sky and the place empty. Everyone had already been taken by the muggle police. This was going to cause big problems now. Before going to find everyone to modify their memorise they removed the mark and fixed the damage that was caused. Yet they still didn't notice the young mans lifeless body in one of the upstairs rooms. Nor the young man that took it.


End file.
